


Crystal Dragons Natural Error

by Loverofyaoi22



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Colonies, Dominants, F/F, F/M, Feeding, Humans, Mpreg, Multi, Submissives, Vampires, Yuri, i need jesus, sex later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofyaoi22/pseuds/Loverofyaoi22
Summary: Erin and Error are two friends who live together in the poor 47th district and donate blood every month to the vampire capital as the world is ruled by vampires. Emerald and Silva are two upper class vampires looking for friends and love. When the four meet, love and a new life begin.





	1. Introduction of two submissives.

**Author's Note:**

> Emerald x Erin (CrystalDragon.)  
> Silva x Error. (NaturalError.)

This world is carnage; i should know that better than anyone, WE should know that better than anyone. In this world, humans and non-vampiric monsters were seen as blood bags but we were protected from the law that says "humans or monsters who offer you blood or consent to it is the only human and monster blood you can drink. Killing a human or monster or hurting them will result in death." I am a human but my friend is a monster.

Hello, I'm Erin and I'm here to tell you a little bit of history about my world. Vampires rule here and I mean they RULE here. Vampires started showing themselves over 1000 years ago in the 1930's and after a vicious battle that took casualties on both sides vampires won and began ruling the world. They have ruled ever since. Most vampires were upper class whilst people like me were in the much lower classes. My friend Error is the only survivor of his family as am I. Why you may ask? A few years ago a disease know as Zirconia fever swept the world and robbed me of my parents and Siblings, leaving me on my own at age 6. 

The symptoms of this disease include fatigue, vomiting a black tar substance and blood, crying blood, coughing and wheezing, excessive thirst, long periods of sleep, weakness, hallucinations and limb death. Most people died within a few days of becoming sick, others survived with missing limbs or were completely immune. I was completely immune. Error lost his mother, his older brother and his younger brother to it. As the outbreak died out, we found each-other in an orphanage with other kids and teenagers who lost their families and became friends; siblings more like which made up for the pain of loneliness that was spurred from our losses.

The orphanage owner was a nice old man around the age of 50 with greying hair and wise brown eyes. He taught all children things such as sewing, cooking, reading, writing, maths, etc as poorer classes didn't really get education as there weren't many schools. He took all orphans on as his own children as his own children had died from Zirconia Fever years before the outbreak. Now that you know about that, lets move to the present.

Eventually we moved out into an old, broken down apartment and began working. Working for ends meet is tiring but fun. It only pays us £5.00 an hour as that's all our boss can afford to pay us. Our apartment is quite shabby; peeling walls that had water damage and mould growing on them with old windows that never opened and let in the cold during the winter months. The old wooden floor boards creaked and broke easily. Our kitchen was tiny as was ours bathroom. The front room was freezing with very little furniture. We had a book shelf with some old books, and we had a small sofa with a broken table. Our rooms consisted of plain wooden chair and desk, a bed with a hard mattress, this pillows and blankets and a bedside table.

We didn't mind that we lived in a decaying house; it was better than living on the streets. We earn around £35 every week as we work all week from Monday to Sunday for 8 hours every day. It's not a lot but with it we can buy enough food -which we can't as it's hard to find enough food in the lower class colonies so many people are weak and sock or even die- some medicine and soap. If we have any left we put it in the electricity box outside that gives us an hour of electricity and heat that day.

Error is now 18 whilst I'm 17 and we've been working for 7 years now. The shop owner is an old woman with white hair and glasses and she sells old books, toys, clothes for people within our colony, colony 47. Colony 47 was north-west from the vampire capital and 300 miles away. There are 50 colonies altogether and filled with humans and non-vampiric monsters. To live in the vampire capital, you had to either be famous or have loads of money. Me and Error didn't have that much but we were happy with what we had.

To be honest, we did wish for a slightly better life than the one we had, especially when we got sick or went into heat as the pair of us are unprotected, inmates omegas. Being unprotected, unmated human and monster omegas meant anyone could rape us or kill us; so it is very dangerous to be without a mate within the colonies. Thank fuck we're good at self defense and magic then. The colonies were given to us as we were seen as blood bags so the colonies were also known as the blood farms. We have to give a bag or two of our blood every month as doctors come from the capital to collect it. Once you turned 16, you signed a contract to say you consented to it, which we did.

Error and I didn't know where our blood was going to in the capital or who it was feeding, we just prayed they enjoyed it. Talking about vampires in the capital, the two of us had crushes on the two most famous vampires within the vampire capital which were Emerald and Silva. Emerald had long black hair with a six pack and muscles. She was 6"11 and had black dragon wings and tail as she was a vampire/dragon hybrid. Her left eye was blind, a huge scar going down her eye and cheek and her right eye was bright emerald Green. She was the daughter of a famous actor and actress. Most girls and boys wanted her but Emerald was interested at all, focusing on her best friend Silva.

Silva had long brown hair with leaf green high lights and brown eyes with tanned skin. She was 6"2 and had nature magic. Silva was a mute and signed to communicate to others. She was the daughter of a famous singer. Loads of guys and girls had tried stuff with her before only to have Emerald or Silva herself teach them a thing or two. We knew we never had a chance but hey, one can dream right?

To me, I'm not much of a looker. My long brown hair reached my hips and were tipped blue that changed colors depending on my emotions. I had blue eyes behind glasses with a slightly kinked nose from when I broke it and a gap between my front two teeth. Error was slightly glitched with red, black and yellow bones. His left eye was white and his right eye was blue with a yellow ring and a pupil. He had blue lines on his face representing tear marks.

Now that you know a little bit about me and my friend as well as our world, this story can begin.


	2. Omegas meet Alphas part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin and Error meet the ones they have been feeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy guys. Updating will be a little off due to exams until next week. Also know that i’m In class rn as i write this so until i can get home and finish it, we’ll put it as part 1.

Erin straightened out her brown apron on top her skirt, her long sleeved top being buttoned up as she was working around and putting the new stuff that had been donated to the shop in their right places. Her uniform was covered in patches where she had sewn the holes shut. Error wore patched up black shorts and short sleeved, patched up button shirt. They both worked hard and were very happy individuals...well, as happy as an individual could be in their situation. Things that were dropped off were from homes where the families had died due to famine or other gruesome circumstances. Collectors as they were called, dressed in all black would enter the houses of the deceased even if the bodies hadn’t been removed and would take all their belongings from them and drop them off at their shop where clothes would be sewn up, washed, and put up for sale for someone else to use. This was common within the colonies. Not good sanitary conditions, very little food, crimes, prostitution, there were many reasons people died there.

Erin looked at the things that we’re dropped off in the basket as Error swept the floor and cleaned the windows. The two took turns doing stuff. Recently their employer had passed away and after the funeral, the two took over the shop. Blue eyes scanned the huge boxes contents. Worn and torn teddy bears and toys, ripped books with missing pages, old photo frames and old work and torn clothes that needed washing and sewing. She sighed and said “you know, sometimes i wish we could give new generations a chance you know? A future where they can live happily and not have to worry if they’ll live to see age 5 or worry about their families dying.” 

Error nodded sorrowfully, face a frown. He leaned against his broom and turned to her, eyes sad but stern. “I know Erin but it’s not gonna happen. I know it’s a sad reality but it won’t change.” He began sweeping again, annoyed at the fact that their living conditions were so crummy. Erin nodded in defeat and she touched the locket round her neck that contained the final happy moments of her family before they died. Error wore one with a picture of his brothers and his mother happily smiling before one by one, they passed away. Their happy memories of a distant past. “I know that but i just hope if i ever bring a baby into this world like my parents did me that I at least have a little something to offer.” Erin and Error wanted to be parents and hoped one day it could be a reality.

The glitchy skeleton monster smiled and walked over, hugging his friend and she hugged back. “You will. You have your big heart and smart mind to offer them. Now then, lets get these clothes washed and put up to dry before the medical force arrive. We need to give our blood today.” Grabbing the clothes, they took them outback to their huge bucket of soapy water and cleaning boards. Chucking them into the water so they could soak for a bit, they hiked their sleeves up to their elbows and sat on their stalls before grabbing them and scrubbing away the sweat, dirt and muck. This would make them clean for the next people who needed them. 

As the water sloshed about with suds and dirty water, Error stopped. His back was hurting from sitting bent over for ages. “My back kills doing this. Why can’t we have a washing machine like the upper classes?” He asked with a pout as he touched his lower back and arched, causing the sounds of cracks to sound out and for him to sigh in relief. 

Sitting hunched over the bucket for hours as they washed clothes and teddies did leave them both with chronic back pains that caused some problems in their day to day lives. Erin had a scowl on her face and said sarcastically but truthfully “Because vampires force us to live like we’re stuck in the 1930’s even though it’s 2018.” She took the clothes and wringed them out before pinning them to the washing line to dry.

 

Error finished the rest of his clothes and hung them all up too. Done, fucking finally! He cracked his back again and dried is hands, his best friend following. “Done, now lets go. We need to go.” Erin nodded and both of them left the shop, locking up and walking off to the medical tents that had been set up in the town centre. It was sent by the medical resource group from the capital. There they would have their blood taken and then sent free only this time some upper class vampires were there to see what went on there. All blood sent to the capital was screened for diseases before being given to any vampire. 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“This is super boring! Mum, when can we go home?!” Ruby whined in a shrill voice as she was bored. She wore a red dress that touched the floor and some high heels to match, caked in a thick face of makeup and dyed black hair tied up in a ponytail she thought she was sexy. Ruby was the youngest of her sisters and a spoilt brat as her parents favorited her over her older sisters Amber and Emerald. Amber had long black hair with Amber eyes and was 29 years old. She was the owner of Angelwings Couture and was married so she couldn’t be there. 

Emerald sighed as her mother smiled and said “Soon honey, then we can be away from these peasants.” Her mother and sister hated the humans, hated the fact they existed. To them, they were scum, dirty rats and nothing else. They loved rubbing their wealth into the faces of others not so fortunate. Emerald glared at them which they ignored at the insult. These people had no choice but to be this way to the capital! Emerald was the tallest of her family at 6”11, nearly 7 foot. She wore a tank top that showed her muscles and six pack, her still feminine figures showing despite the muscles. Ruby was envious of Emerald who had bigger boobs than she did and glared at her sisters chest. She had some army shorts on and some black trainers.

She had been in the army for a few years and had come back three years ago, hailed a war hero bar everyone bar her parents and Ruby who didnt care. 

Silva stayed close to her friend, brown eyes scanning the decrepit and grey buildings and tall towers of people who watched them. People walked by in rags, ill or skeletal. It made her stomach turn. How could they let humans live in such disgusting conditions?!


End file.
